


Babysitter

by Lois



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois/pseuds/Lois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So… Leila's grandparents went on holiday and sent her to me," Finch shrugged and held Leila tightly in his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

"So… Leila's grandparents went on holiday and sent her to me," Finch shrugged and held Leila tightly in his arms.

"What about the number? If the machine give a new one, I can't save persons’ life and look after the baby who isn't able to speak a word at the same time."

"Oh my dear, show uncle John what you can say." Finch said in a very soft voice and raised the little one's hand like a way to say hallo to Reese. "Hey, say hallo, h-a-l-l-o."

The little one grew much larger than they last met her. She was quiet and not cry a lot. She slimed happily to Reese as if they were extremely familiar to each other though they haven’t met for months. Reese narrowed his eyes and waited patiently.

"Hallo," the younger said very slowly but clearly. Her voice was immature. This simple word seemed to require her whole effort that her little face has turned into pink.

"Well, I think the machine won't give a number, temporarily… Thus, we can take care of the baby wholeheartedly." Finch handed her to Reese without strain. 

"We?" John said in wonder but caressed her back tenderly.

"Why not?"

"I think it is your job." The adorable baby scratched Reese 's grey hair curiously and chuckled joyfully without any reason.

"My job?" Finch went into the small kitchen to make a bottle of milk for her. Leila turned around at once, pointing at Finch-or maybe her bottle cheerfully.

“I think the reason you hire me is to stop anything from happening and catch that bad guys, as for taking care of a kid…”

Finch interrupted and ignored him, "Mr. Reese, we run out of milk powder."

Reese stared him for a while, but at last he gave in. “Are you asking me to buy some?”

“Of course, come here little one.” Finch took over the baby from Reese, stroking her soft hair.

Reese watched them peacefully. Finch had asked him whether they could have a normal family just like the other guys. Obviously, people in their job had no sense in marrying with an ordinary woman and bringing up a child, but at least right now, both of them looked like enjoy themselves. Maybe take care of a kid as a babysitter wasn’t so bad.

"Can you make sure she won't put anything dangerous in her mouth such as gunshot or something like that?"

"I promise I will keep my eye on her."

"Last time you said the same word. But she nearly swallowed a grenade."

"You don't trust me?"

"A little bit."

"Mr. Reese, what should we do if the baby become hungry and cry out at midnight? Can you feed her?"

"What? Feed her? Are you kidding?" Reese’s eyes widened in disbelief, but Finch looked like serious.

"Just go out and buy some stuff back, please."

The tall man said no word but waved to the little one. Leila showed her happiness through a sweet smile on her tiny face and waved back.

“I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Milk powder again? What the hell…”

“Take it easy, detective, she is Leila, the baby we saved last time.” Reese met Carter ‘occasionally’ in the supermarket though he doubted if she was following him.

“I don’t believe she can creep to you house! Tell me you didn’t kidnap her again.” Carter stared at him worriedly and spoke in a low voice.

“Actually she was sent by her grandparents.”

Carter raised an eyebrow. “Any normal people will not send their children to your home unless they expect their kids to die.”

“Seems your son is always safe.” Reese shot her a look, then threw a pack of nappy and left her alone.

 

On the same time in library, Leila sat in the book circle, her tiny hand scratched Finch's finger and put it into her month.

"Well, I think my finger is not SOMETHING dangerous, but it is dirty, my sweetie. Let my find something interesting for you." Finch said. He looked around the room. Computer? No, she would destroy his data. Books? Of course not, they were so heavy that might hurt her. Arsenal? Oh Jesus, they could blow up the whole place.

“Come on sweetie, I think I should put you on somewhere I can see you when I’m working in case you creep to find Reese’s damn bullets.”

He wrapped his arms around the baby’s body and took her on his desk. The little one was watching the twinkling screen in surprise, she reached out to drag the mouse on her nearby.

“No, No, don't drag my mouse and never throw the keyboard!”

“Oh my cup! You broke it!!”

The noise scared her and Leila let out a loud cry. Her big eyes turned into red at once, gazing Finch innocently.

“Sorry,” Finch sighed helpless, “I knew you wasn’t deliberate, and I didn’t mean to blame you, honey. For god's sake, hush, hush…” He rubbed her back slightly, praying she could stop crying.

Luckily, some paper on the desk distracted her attention, she forgot crying and picked up the paper curiously.

“Well, well, you can tear the paper if it please you but please do not put it into your mouth, or Reese will kill me…” He stopped immediately, it just sounded like a wife afraid of her husband’s blame. There must be something wrong.

Not only Reese but also Finch found himself like a wordy grandma.

“Why don’t we go to bed? Hmm…” He murmured in a deep voice, caressed her head gently.

The little one seemed to understand his words and patted her hands with an adorable smile.

 

“Finch, everything alright?” Reese opened the door, no one answered. The dark night outside pressed in the room, he put down the stuff slightly on the floor and pulled out his gun quickly.

His heart was beating so fast than ever, loud and clear at the silent midnight. He had thought about the worst condition as usual but he was still afraid. So afraid…

He went down the corridor and saw two faint figures on the sofa.

Here they were.

Finch embraced the baby in his arms, sleeping like a log. And the little one was sucking her fingers, breathing smoothly.

Reese put down his gun and grinned in relief. He walked up to them, bent and kiss her forehead gently, “Good kid, this time seemed you didn’t keep Finch up all night.”

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Finch’s face, without his glasses, so calm and unguarded. He kissed his forehead in the same way, “Good night, have a sweet dream.”


End file.
